


Games, Distractions, and Other Matters

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [6]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Debbie Pov, Engaged Couple, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Remote Control Vibrator, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: The Met Team is officially in the clear, but Becker hasn't been convicted yet, so Debbie is uncertain about celebrating. She comes up with a solution to distract herself.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	Games, Distractions, and Other Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For ["Hallo"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%22Hallo%22).



> Thank you to "Hallo" and a Tumblr Anon for the remote control vibrator prompt! I hope you enjoy this story! I know I switched it up and mostly had it be Debbie using it on Lou instead of the other way around, but I hope that the little flashback balances out that dynamic for you.
> 
> This story picks up the morning after the events in Chapter 5 of "Sonata for Silence and Two Pairs of Stilettos" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697447/chapters/44680678). Definitely not required reading by any stretch, though. :)

**Autumn 2018**

The main floor of the loft was littered with pizza boxes and empty beer bottles. The projector screen was still set up, taking up much of the space in front of the stage. Early morning sunlight filtered through the tall curtains on the windows, and Debbie could see the dust hanging in the beams of light. Cups and plates were piled high next to the sink in the kitchen, and Debbie doubted there would be any mugs available for tea this morning. She could already feel a dull pounding in her temples, but she sighed and pulled open the door to the cupboard over the sink. To her surprise, there was still one mug left – large, green, and chipped on one side, but it would do. She filled the electric kettle and set it to boil, leaning with her back against the countertop. Her eyes lingered on the partially completed game of Trivial Pursuit in the middle of the living room floor, and she couldn’t prevent the shadow of a fond smile from twitching to life on her lips. Nine Ball had nearly beaten her last night. It was nice to spend time with people who were as clever as she was. It was lonely sometimes, especially since Danny, with just herself and Lou for company. Not that Lou wasn’t enough for her – she was, but it made Debbie feel warm to think that maybe there were others in the world whose presence she could stand for more than a few hours, other people who were clever enough to give her a run for her money at Trivial Pursuit. It was humbling and exciting.

With tea in hand, Debbie began the arduous process of cleaning up. Tammy – bless her – had left early in the evening to be with her children, and Debbie had forgotten how much they had relied on her during the Met Heist to keep things tidy. She started with the projector, unplugging the cords and coiling them before putting it away in a cupboard under the stage. The screen came next. It was on wheels, but even so, moving it was no easy task. At last, however, Debbie managed to push it into one of the storage closets at the back of the loft, past the kitchen, and stow it beside a pile of sound equipment and a few bins full of bits of old motorcycles. Lou was trying to build her own bike.

Between tasks, Debbie sipped her tea, and by the time the living room was clean, she needed a fresh cup. She returned to the kitchen, where the pile of dishes seemed even taller than it had been before. With a sigh, she turned on the kettle once more and started the water in the sink. Debbie didn’t mind cleaning. It kept her mind busy, stopped her from counting anything and everything. The warm water felt nice on her hands in the chilly loft. Even Lou’s new heating system wasn’t perfect, not on these nippy autumn mornings, and she welcomed the heat around her fingers. Debbie knew each dish well enough to scrub them with her eyes closed, had catalogued each nook and cranny of glass, ceramic, and stainless steel during her first week in the loft. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, let her mind settle on Lou – her touch, her eyes, her warmth. Debbie missed her already, even though she had slid from her embrace only an hour ago.

“What are you smiling about?” The voice sent a shiver of electricity from the back of Debbie’s neck down to her toes. She opened her eyes in time to see a pale, long-fingered hand reach over to pull the now-boiling kettle off its base and pour hot water on top of a teabag in a freshly-cleaned mug.

“Hi, baby,” Debbie murmured. She didn’t look around at Lou – preferred to let the _sound_ of her fill her up. Lou was close behind her; her lips brushed Debbie’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t up earlier to help.”

Debbie shrugged. “I didn’t mind.”

“The girls want to do a proper celebration, you know,” said Lou. Debbie felt her step back to lean against the kitchen island.

“What does that mean? Isn’t that what we did last night?”

“Dunno. Nice restaurant, probably. You interested?”

Debbie felt a wistful pang in her stomach. Oh, to believe that everything was over and complete. “I’ll think about it.”

“Come on, Debs. It would mean a lot, you know?” Debbie heard the questions behind Lou’s words.

“It’s not—” Debbie began.

“—over?” Lou prompted. “Not for you, maybe. But for them…”

Debbie set the final plate in the drying rack, pulled the plug in the sink, and turned to face Lou, who tossed her a dish towel on which to dry her hands. “It’s _not_ over, Lou,” Debbie insisted. She dried her hands slowly and deliberately, and then met Lou’s gaze at last, locked onto Lou’s eyes as if they were a lifeline.

“Because Becker hasn’t been convicted?” Lou asked. “But we got away with it, Jailbird. We’re in the clear, as much as we’ll ever be.”

“I know.” Debbie cut across her words. “I know,” she said more quietly, searching Lou’s face and trying to smile.

Lou’s brow knotted in concern. “What happened with him, Debs?” Her voice was almost a whisper, and Debbie knew she wasn’t really _asking_ , was just acknowledging that it would have to be analyzed, processed someday.

Debbie shook her head and looked away from Lou, staring off into the distance over Lou’s shoulder. “I don’t—”

“I know.”

Debbie flicked her eyes back to Lou’s and found an almost overwhelming warmth staring back at her. “I’m sorry,” she said, and she meant it.

Lou smiled – bittersweet, but genuine. “Don’t be.” She stepped forward, closing the space between them by a foot – an invitation.

Debbie accepted the tacit request and let herself be pulled to Lou’s warmth. She sighed into her, felt Lou’s arms wrap around her shoulders. Even to herself, Debbie couldn’t quite articulate her overwhelming need to see Claude Becker imprisoned. He had betrayed her, sure, and besides that, he was a logical candidate for a scapegoat. But Debbie had never found herself to be a vengeful person. He brought out the worst in her, and maybe it was _that_ which made her so desperate to see him with his hands bound as hers had been.

“Just because it’s not _over_ ,” Lou murmured in her ear, “doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate, and you should be there.”

Debbie nodded against Lou’s shoulder.

“Okay?” Lou asked.

Debbie pushed herself off Lou just enough to see her face, keeping her arms draped over Lou’s shoulders. “Okay.”

“Tell you what,” Lou said, “you can choose the restaurant and the time.”

“Fair enough.”

**

Two days later, Debbie was feeling less wistful. There was truth to Lou’s argument, even if it went against some of her own innate perfectionism. Still, there was also part of Debbie that wanted Lou all to herself for a few days. They hadn’t had that for a while, hadn’t quite let themselves relax into this new reality where they were together, in love, _engaged_ , for fuck’s sake. Debbie stood in front of the bathroom mirror and applied her make-up diligently. Her stomach swooped every time the light caught on her sapphire engagement ring. The ring was new, newer than the opal one on Lou’s finger that Debbie had proposed with months ago. Lou had done her own proposal only a few days ago, and Debbie – as much as she truly _did_ appreciate their odd family of criminals – wanted Lou close all the time. But it would only be a few hours tonight, she reminded herself, and then they would be back here, the two of them alone. If she treated tonight like a job, it would be easier, Debbie reasoned, but she felt she owed their team a bit more than that. Besides, Tammy and Amita would see through that façade immediately. She would have to try to enjoy herself as genuinely as she could. Debbie tapped her black-lacquered fingernails against the countertop and thought.

**

_“Come_ on _, Lou, we did it. Let me take you out.”_

 _“You almost_ died _, Debs.”_

 _Debbie shrugged, unconcerned. “But I_ didn’t _die. All the more reason t—”_

_Lou interrupted her with a groan. “Can you just admit for once that this didn’t go exactly according to plan?”_

_“There’s always risk, baby, that’s why it’s fun.”_

_Lou’s eyes flashed, and Debbie was suddenly aware that Lou was angry. She felt her own body stiffen and shrink, blood beating in her ears. “Look, forget it,” Debbie said quickly. “You’re right, I—”_

_“Stop, Debbie.” Lou closed the distance between them in two short strides. Debbie noticed that her gait was twitchier than usual, and Debbie almost stepped away from her. At the last second, she resolved to stand her ground._

_“No, Lou, I’m sorry, I—”_

_Lou kissed her, bruising and fierce, and Debbie moaned in surprise. Her body might have been floating, because she couldn’t feel it anymore, could only register Lou’s tongue sliding into her mouth, Lou’s teeth tugging on her lips, Lou’s hands all over her. Cool fingers slid under her blouse and played across her ribs, and Debbie melted, panting against Lou. She hadn’t realized she needed this, and_ that _was a scary thought. She had never_ needed _anyone. She pulled away with a gasp._

_"Lou…”_

_“I know there’s risk, Debs. That’s the job,” Lou said, voice heavy and dark. Her eyes searched Debbie’s face. “But I want you alive. I want_ you _. I…” She chewed her lips for a second. “I_ want _you, honey.”_

_“Me too,” Debbie said quickly._

_Lou pulled her close once more, and Debbi felt her take a deep breath. She could feel Lou’s pulse beating in her neck against her forehead._

_“You’re still mad,” Debbie said._

_Lou huffed a laugh through her nose. “Shouldn’t I be?”_

_“We couldn’t have known that would happen, you_ know _that, and we_ did _get away,” Debbie said in a cool monotone against Lou’s skin. “And we got our money,” Debbie added, trying to make it sound like an afterthought, but she wasn’t sure she managed the tone. She thought she could feel Lou rolling her eyes. They stood like that for a long time, holding each other, but each absorbed in her own thoughts._

_At last, Lou spoke. “You know what? I do want to take you out.”_

_“What…?”_

_“And let’s call Tammy, too. She got us in the front door, and she’ll be responsible for fencing all this shit.” Lou gestured at the piles of boxes, all full of “I <3 NY” mugs, T-shirts, snow globes, and other memorabilia. _

_“We don’t have to,” Debbie insisted. “It can wait.”_

_“No, I_ want _to. But I have one condition.”_

_Debbie pulled away to look at her. “What’s that?”_

_Lou smirked at her, and Debbie noted a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She walked away from Debbie to a familiar box on the bookshelf and returned with something held behind her back. Debbie swallowed hard._

_"Go on then,” Debbie prompted when Lou just stood there, looking at her with curiosity as if trying to determine Debbie’s reaction._

_“You’ll wear this,” Lou said. She held out her hand to Debbie. In it was a bright turquoise vibrator with an insertable bulb. It was shaped to stay in place without attachments, and Debbie noticed a small remote control in Lou’s other hand. She could deduce the rest from there._

_“I assume you’ll hold onto that?” Debbie asked through a smirk, nodding towards the remote control. She tried to keep her voice even, but it shook ever so slightly and her smirk faltered. She wasn’t good at talking, wasn’t good at telling Lou the words for her feelings because she couldn’t describe them to herself. But she could do_ this _, could allow Lou to take control of her pleasure. It meant something to both of them, even if Debbie wasn’t sure what._

_“Yes,” Lou replied. “Interested?”_

_“Very.”_

**

“What are you thinking about?”

Lou’s voice jolted Debbie back to the present. She stared at her over her shoulder in the bathroom mirror and cleared her throat. Memories from fourteen years earlier were teeming through her head. She remembered a dimly lit bar and Lou’s face across from her in one of the booths in the back. Tammy had sat next to Lou, chatting unconcernedly even as Lou made Debbie blush. She had come twice like that, had kept her legs tightly crossed to contain the wetness that had soaked her panties and inner thighs. Lou had smirked at her across the table. And then, of course, Tammy had figured it out – because she was _brilliant_ and perceptive – and Lou had bought her an extra drink as an apology. Debbie had laughed, and then choked on a moan as Lou adjusted the vibration again…

“Debs?”

Debbie blinked. “Sorry, just…thinking.”

Lou smirked. “You were blushing.”

“Was I?” Debbie asked. She wiped her slightly sweating palms on the towel she had tucked around herself.

“Mm hmm.” Lou leaned forward to begin applying her make-up. Debbie watched her, felt warm at the sight of her. The vibrator had been a tool back then, something that filled in for the lack of words between them – words that weren’t ready to be said. They didn’t have that problem now, not like that, but a game could be just the thing to get Debbie through the evening without resorting to playing their friends for marks.

“Lou,” she began.

“Yeah?” Lou didn’t look up from rummaging through a red leather make-up bag full of eyeliner.

“Remember that time after the ‘I Love New York’ Heist when we went out with Tammy?”

Lou glanced up and met Debbie’s gaze for a second, casual and unconcerned. “The time I made you come three times at the table and then we fucked in a bathroom? Yes, I remember.”

“Twice at the table,” Debbie corrected her.

“Mm. Right. And twice in the bathroom. What about it?”

“Well, I…”

“If you’re asking for a repeat, I can’t help you. That vibe broke years ago,” Lou said. She was focused on her make-up once more. Debbie chose not to think about the fact that the vibe must have broken during the ten years when she and Lou had been apart, that Lou must have noticed it was broken before or after using it on someone else.

“Would _you_ wear one?” Debbie asked in a rush before she lost her nerve.

Lou screwed the cap back onto her mascara very slowly, considering. “With you,” she said finally, “I would.” She met Debbie’s gaze in the mirror once more and smiled softly. Debbie smiled back, a little nervously.

“Tonight?” Debbie asked.

“Sure, but like I said…”

“There’s a sex store on Grand between here and the restaurant. If you’re interested…I mean, _are_ you interested?” Debbie fidgeted with the hem of her towel as Lou stared at her, eyes confused but sincere.

“Very,” Lou said at last.

**

The toy felt heavy in Debbie’s pocket as she made her way back out to the street. She fiddled with the box, tracing the rigid corners and thinking about how confused the twenty-something in the store had been to be selling something like that to a woman who looked like Debbie – elegant, sophisticated, high end, and distinctly vanilla. In her other pocket, Debbie grasped her phone tightly – thanks to the same confused store clerk, it was already loaded with the toy’s corresponding app. Debbie spotted Lou leaning against a wall a few stores down and smirked at her, zigzagging between people, but keeping their eyes locked. Vaguely, Debbie realized that she had _paid_ for the toy in her pocket, and moreover, she hadn’t stolen anything else while she was in the store. She had been too focused on getting back to Lou and on her own excitement to bother with the sneaking around, and _that_ was definitely a first. It probably wouldn’t happen again, at least not for a while, but it was nice to know that her love of Lou really was more powerful than her love of shoplifting.

“Sorted?” Lou asked innocently as Debbie approached.

“Yup, all set,” Debbie told her. “Come here.” She tugged Lou by the hand into an alley and pressed her up against the brick wall, pulling out the now half-open box as she did so.

“Brings me right back to the night we met,” Lou said conversationally, gesturing to the alley. She gave Debbie a half-amused, half-challenging look, and Debbie rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but this time you’re not wearing a sequined mini-dress, so getting this—”

“—inside me?” Lou interrupted, grinning. 

Debbie sighed exasperatedly. “—will be more of a challenge.”

Lou shrugged and took the box from Debbie. She opened it deftly, not taking her eyes off Debbie’s face, acting as though she did this every day. The box and the plastic around the toy were tossed unceremoniously into a nearby dumpster, and Lou pressed the on button with an expression on her face that could only be described as gleeful.

“Packs a punch, doesn’t it?” she commented as the toy began to vibrate at its lowest, baseline setting. 

“Well, you’re about to find out,” Debbie shot back. “Let’s go, baby, put it in. We’re already going to be late.”

Lou smirked and unzipped her pants, still keeping her eyes locked on Debbie. Debbie glanced down for a moment and noticed Lou wasn’t wearing underwear under her leather pants. She swallowed hard and wondered briefly who was actually teasing who in this situation. Her mind went blank however as Lou let out a little whimper as she slid the toy inside herself and adjusted the outer portion against her clit.

“Feel good?” Debbie asked.

“Really does,” Lou said, marveling. She usually preferred everything inside her to be part of, or attached to, Debbie.

“Hang on.” As Lou zipped up her pants, Debbie pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and opened the app for the device. She pushed the vibration up a little. “How about now?”

Lou closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the brick wall behind her. “Like I said,” she muttered, and Debbie could tell she was struggling to keep her voice even, “it packs a punch.”

Debbie pressed up against her and stifled a gasp as she felt the vibrator against herself, too. “Good,” she whispered against Lou’s lips. She pushed the vibration level back down as they left the alleyway, arm in arm.

They were late, just as Debbie had predicted, but no one seemed to mind. Nine Ball and Constance were deep in conversation about something. Debbie caught the word “YouTube” and immediately tuned it out. Daphne was talking at the far end of the table, not seeming to care that no one seemed to be listening. Rose was watching Nine Ball and Constance talk with a glazed expression behind a pair of round glasses with blue lenses, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Tammy and Amita were the only ones who looked up as Debbie and Lou approached. Debbie slid into the chair beside Amita as Lou sat down in the booth next to Tammy. Debbie caught Lou’s eye across the table and surreptitiously adjusted the vibration level on her phone. Lou bit her lip and winked.

“It’s good to see you,” Amita said to her left.

Debbie looked at her, suddenly remembering that tonight was about more than just teasing Lou. She was, however, up to the challenge of multi-tasking. “Yeah, you too. How are you?”

Amita smiled. “Still flying high from this. You did well.”

“Thanks.” Debbie tried not to cringe at Amita’s use of the past-tense. It wasn’t _over,_ after all. 

Amita’s smile faltered. “You okay?”

Debbie took a sip of water, still trying to maintain her celebratory façade. “Fine, yeah, glad this is…over.” She smiled in a way that reached her eyes.

Amita rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t talking about this.”

Debbie glared at her in confusion.

Amita sighed. “I mean, you know, Danny. How are you holding up without a distraction? Are you finding ways to cope? You know, I’m going to a grief group on Mondays. You can come if you want.”

Debbie shook her head and grimaced. “That’s okay. I’m distracting myself.” She fiddled with the vibrator settings once more and felt Lou’s leg twitch under the table.

“Have you heard from Rusty?” Amita went on.

Debbie sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Amita really wanted to _talk_. “About Danny and your dad?” she asked. “No, I haven’t. He visited at the end of the summer, all full of congratulations, but he didn’t _say_ much.” Debbie tapped the fingers of her left hand against the table and watched the dim restaurant lighting reflect off her ring.

“It looks good, by the way,” Amita said, “suits you.” She nodded at the ring.

Debbie smiled, more genuinely this time. “Thanks, you did well.”

“Let me know if Rusty…you know…” Amita trailed off.

Debbie nodded unenthusiastically. “I will. But don’t get your hopes up.”

Amita patted her hand and turned to talk to Rose, who looked flustered at being included and almost spilled her water glass, which was fortunately saved by Amita’s nimble fingers. Debbie watched them for a second, wishing she carried the same hope that Amita’s father and Danny had survived. As far as she was concerned, freak accidents were freak accidents regardless of whether they happened during a job. And if she woke sometimes in the night thinking he _might_ still be alive, that they might have made it…well, there was a reason that sleeping through the dark was better for everyone. It was better to be realistic.

With a shake of her head, Debbie snapped herself out of her wistful thoughts and sipped her glass of wine, which Lou had apparently ordered for her while she had been speaking with Amita. Lou caught her gaze again across the table, and Debbie smiled teasingly. She pushed the vibration up and down a few times, felt Lou adjust in her seat and watched her place her glass back down on the table with slightly trembling fingers. She left the vibration on a higher setting and ignored the plea in Lou’s gaze, turning most of her attention to the menu.

Once the food arrived, Debbie pushed the vibration back down and saw Lou’s chest rise and fall in a sigh of relief. Soon however, the plates were clear once more, and everyone was back to chatting and toasting with more liveliness than ever now that three bottles of wine had disappeared from the table. Debbie carefully placed her knife and fork on the edge of her plate and looked across at Lou. Lou’s eyes twinkled, and she raised her glass in Debbie’s direction, silently toasting her. Debbie smiled warmly at her and pushed the vibration up to the highest setting for a moment before letting it settle somewhere in the middle. Lou’s eyes fluttered shut, and her lower lip found its way between her teeth. Debbie saw her shiver. Under the table, Debbie brought the heel of her stiletto to the inside of Lou’s calf, stroking upwards and nudging Lou’s knees apart with her toe. Lou swallowed hard. The conversation around them seemed to fade – all white-noise compared to the sounds that Lou was holding back, which Debbie could almost hear despite Lou’s considerable self-control. She knew Lou’s moans and sighs better than anyone, knew the way her voice dropped low when she was aroused, knew the way a groan forced its way from her chest when she made Debbie come, knew the way she whimpered when Debbie slipped her fingers inside her. Debbie could imagine all of it, could read their entire history in Lou’s eyes as she pushed the vibration up once more and held it there. Lou came with a shudder that Debbie felt in the foot against her leg. Debbie smiled, heavy arousal settling in her own core at the sight of Lou.

Debbie pushed the vibration back down to low, satisfied for now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tammy eyeing them closely. Debbie flicked her gaze towards her, tilting her head in curiosity. Had Tammy noticed? Debbie didn’t much care if she did. The rest of the team – well, that would be more awkward, but they had a history with Tammy. Debbie smirked, and Tammy’s eyes widened. She looked quickly from Debbie to Lou and back again. Lou gave a resigned sort of shrug.

“Seriously?” Tammy asked in a hissed whisper. “Again?”

“Debbie needed cheering up,” Lou explained. Her voice was annoyingly unruffled. Debbie upped the vibration, and Lou cleared her throat. Tammy glared at Debbie.

“She’s not wrong,” Debbie conceded with dignity, choosing to look into her half-drunk glass of wine instead of at Tammy. She swirled the liquid around and around.

“Deb…”

“You know how it is,” Debbie told her.

“I know you’re shit at letting things go.”

Debbie shrugged and met her gaze once more. Lou took the opportunity to drain her water glass while Debbie was distracted.

“He’s going to prison, Deb,” Tammy said firmly. Her voice was quiet enough that none of their chattering, celebrating friends would notice.

“He fucking _better_ ,” Lou muttered.

“He _is_ ,” Tammy insisted, glaring at her.

Debbie dipped her finger into her ice water and ran it around the rim of her wine glass, making it hum. She concentrated on the sound rather than on Tammy. On most days, she knew Tammy was right, but sometimes…

“When’s the trial?” Tammy asked.

“December,” Debbie said with a sigh, eyes still fixed on her finger going around and around and around.

“It’ll be okay,” Tammy said. “Don’t torture Lou for the next two months just to have something to control.” 

Debbie rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the comment.

“She won’t, Tim-Tam,” Lou said placatingly. 

“I _might_ ,” Debbie countered in a churlish tone.

“And if I cared, I wouldn’t be marrying you, let alone doing this,” Lou shot back. Debbie looked up in time to see Lou gesture towards her lap. Her posture was relaxed and good-humored, but there was a fire behind her blue eyes that told Debbie she was dead serious. Debbie swallowed hard around the wave of emotion that spun out from her chest, tingling and warm and a little uncomfortable. She nodded at Lou, wiped her water-moistened fingers on her napkin, and slipped her hand back into her pocket to her phone. She upped the vibration and watched Lou’s eyelids flutter and the corners of her mouth twitch. Yet again, Debbie wondered if it was Lou or herself being teased tonight. Either way, it was a distraction, so Debbie didn’t much care. She smiled once more at Lou, letting something sincere bleed through despite the situation, and then switched her gaze back to Tammy.

“I’m alright, Tam, I promise,” she said. She meant it.

Tammy gave her a hard look. “You’re not alone.”

“Yeah, well, I wish we were,” Debbie said pointedly with a glance towards Lou.

“ _Debbie…”_

“I _know_ , I know. Thanks, Tim-Tam, I…” Debbie looked at her across the table, and the sincerity in Tammy’s gaze was unnerving. “Thanks, Tammy.” Tammy nodded at her and turned away to talk to Nine Ball.

**

Much later, she and Lou were the last ones left at the table. Debbie had given Lou several breaks from the vibration, not wanting her nerves to become too numb. Now however, she was back to her silent torture, felt a thrill of pleasure at making Lou stutter over their final drink order. Across the table, Lou was gazing at her with so much desire that it made Debbie feel conspicuous and exposed. She sipped her drink and kept Lou on the edge, lowering the vibration every time Lou’s hands began to shake. They didn’t speak. Sometimes silence said everything – well, silence and the quiet hum of the vibrator, which Debbie could just barely hear now that the restaurant was quieter. There was something building in Debbie’s chest, some roiling combination of gratitude and lust and love. Amita’s hopeful words and Tammy’s gentle admonitions rang in her ears, and no, she _wasn’t_ alone – she had Tammy, would _always_ have Tammy; she had Amita. Most importantly, she had Lou, sitting across from her, looking like that…

“My treat?” Lou asked as she set her empty glass back on the table and picked up the check that the waiter had deposited on the edge of the table.

Debbie nodded distractedly. She wanted Lou alone, now. The game was over, and even though this might be considered losing, Debbie didn’t care. She didn’t even complain when Lou actually paid the full amount for dinner, plus a generous tip. Every movement Lou made was a seduction – the way she slipped her arms into her jacket, the way she slid herself along the booth and out from behind the table, the way she held out an arm for Debbie and helped her adjust her coat. Debbie kissed her, upping the vibration in her pocket because even if the game was over, Lou’s pleasure was important. She felt Lou swallow a moan and then tug her lower lip between her teeth.

“Let’s get out of here.” Lou’s voice was impossibly low.

They didn’t make it very far. The alley where they had stopped earlier to unwrap the toy was deserted, and by the time they reached it, Lou’s gait was twitchy with being kept on the edge for the past ninety minutes, and Debbie could feel moisture gathering on her inner thighs under her dress. Her shoulders collided with the brick wall, and Lou’s lips crashed into hers. Debbie melted, only finding enough of her wits to guide Lou’s own hand to the phone in her pocket and let her fingers take control. Lou pushed the vibration up, and Debbie could feel it, vibrating through their layers of clothing. She sighed, mouth opening to Lou’s tongue. Lou’s kisses tasted like wine and the chocolate cake they’d shared – so warm that the chill of the autumn night dissipated around them. There were warm fingers under her coat, caressing her waist. She moaned, and Lou took the opportunity to unseal their lips and kiss down Debbie’s neck, pushing the lapels of her coat aside and nudging the bodice of her dress out of the way. Her bra was lacy, the fabric insubstantial both to the air and the ministrations of Lou’s mouth. Her exposed nipple pressed against the thin fabric, and she caught a groan from Lou just before the heat of her mouth enveloped her, sucking and teasing none-too gently. Debbie’s hips jerked instinctively, and Lou noticed, slid a thigh between her legs to press against her. The leather of her pants didn’t provide enough friction, but Debbie tried anyway, rocking against her, straining for more. And then Lou’s fingers dropped to her thighs, nails scratching up and up. Debbie leaned against the wall and panted, willing her hips to still, to wait. 

“Good girl,” Lou whispered. Her fingers slid further up and slipped her thong to the side. “ _Fuck_ , you’re dripping.”

Debbie hummed a noncommittal assent, which turned to a soft cry as Lou slid inside her, hard and fast. She curled her fingers and thrust again, and her aim – well-practiced and true – made Debbie whimper. Lou’s mouth found hers again, swallowing her sounds. Her fingers moved steadily, and Debbie clung to her shoulders, nails digging into her leopard-print coat. Debbie had almost forgotten about the vibrator – had almost forgotten about the whole _world_ , if she was honest, because Lou was inside her making everything go fuzzy – but then Lou rocked her hips forward, and Debbie could feel the buzz of the vibe against her upper thigh, teasingly close. Lou gasped as the toy pressed harder onto and into her. Her fingers moved faster, and Debbie whimpered again, feeling a coil of arousal tightening in her stomach and heat rushing to her core. Her clit throbbed under Lou’s palm, but Debbie kept her orgasm at bay, waiting for Lou.

“Come on, baby,” she murmured, voice ragged against Lou’s jaw. “Come on. Come for me again.”

Lou thrust her fingers into Debbie as far as they would go and ground herself erratically against Debbie’s thigh. Then she went rigid, pressing into Debbie, and Debbie rocked her own hips a few times to urge herself towards release. It crashed over her, and she clenched down on Lou’s fingers. Their breaths mingled, white clouds in the chilly autumn night. Lou stroked her back to Earth, fingers slipping and sliding through her folds, and Debbie sighed. The vibe was still running; she could feel it against her leg. Debbie moved her hands at last, bringing both to the front of Lou’s pants to undo them and reach inside for the toy. She pressed the off button and then hesitated, eyes finding Lou’s. Lou nodded wordlessly, and Debbie gently tugged the vibrator out of her. The silicone was wet and warm, and Debbie brought it to her mouth without a second thought, licking and sucking the flavor of Lou from the insertable end. Lou’s gaze followed every movement of Debbie’s tongue for a few seconds, and then she mirrored her, brought her own fingers – still slick with Debbie’s arousal – to her lips and sucked them. The taste of Lou flooded Debbie’s tongue as she licked the vibrator – warm and familiar, and the sight of Lou sucking her fingers clean at the same time, made her head spin with pleasure. The moment Lou dropped her hand back to Debbie’s hip, Debbie leaned forward and kissed her. She tasted herself in Lou’s mouth and parted her lips to let Lou delve into her, too.

There was a wolf whistle from the opposite end of the alleyway, distant enough for Debbie to know they hadn’t been observed for long, but close enough to break the spell. Debbie fastened Lou’s pants and felt Lou slide her panties back in place against her still-aroused skin. It was time to go home. Lou pulled her by the hand out onto the sidewalk, which seemed very bright after the dimness of the alley, and Debbie fidgeted with the vibrator in her pocket in the other hand. Lou’s hand was warm and solid in hers, and home wasn’t far, but she _wanted_ her again. At a crosswalk, they paused, and Lou tugged her close, arms wrapped protectively around her back.

“You’re the only one, Debbie.”

“The only what?”

“The only one who I would ever let…”

“Oh. Well…I know that, baby,” Debbie said matter-of-factly.

“Good.”

The night was cold, but Debbie thought she had never felt warmer than she did then, standing at a red light in Brooklyn, in _her_ city, in Lou’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Netterz and I came up with the idea that Amita's dad and Danny died during the same job, so that's what I'm referencing with the conversation with Amita. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
